Un día Feliz
by Blankaoru
Summary: El Sombrerero tiene una misión. Llevarle una tarta de parte de la reina a Alice. ¿Lo logrará?


Los personajes son de Lewis Carrol, la idea del sombrerero pelirrojo y bonito, de Tim Burton, en fin, fuera de eso, la idea de este cuento si es mía. Como sea, no gano ni un peso haciendo esto.

**Un día feliz.**

**Acto único**

* * *

><p>Por la pequeña puerta atravesaron el conejo blanco y la lirona Mallymkunv. Tras ellos venía el sombrerero loco, con su sombrero favorito perfectamente puesto sobre tu cabeza, encogido al tamaño de sus amigos.<p>

-No entiendo por qué tienes que hacer esto y no esperar simplemente a que ella sea la que venga.- dijo la lirona un poco molesta.

-Vamos tarde, vamos tarde… - dijo el conejo blanco un poco nervioso.- No hay tiempo que perder.

-Si ella no quiere vernos, pues dejémosla en paz en su aburrido mundo.- insistió Mallymkunv.

El sombrerero consultó su reloj y abriendo la maleta que llevaba, sacó algunas tazas de té y una tetera. La liebre de marzo fue la última en entrar al extraño cuarto en el que una mesa de centro gigante se alzaba sobre ellos.

Todos tomaron el te pacíficamente, hasta que la liebre de marzo le arrojó la taza al sombrerero violentamente. Como si nada, éste la esquivó buscando algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¡No puedes dejarnos tirados de esta manera!- exclamó la liebre.

-Lo mismo digo.- repuso la lirona apuntándolo con su menuda espada.- Podría cortarte en pedacitos e impedir que salgas de aquí. ¿Qué pretendes hacer allá? ¡No sobrevivirás! ¡Todos son normales!-

Finalmente el sombrerero encontró envuelto un pequeño pastel que le dio la reina blanca, hecho quizá con qué porquerías que para ellos eran delicias. "Sólo un lengüetazo y recuperarás tu tamaño normal"

-Es difícil ir donde quieres si no puedes flotar.- dijo la sonrisa del gato de Cheshire apareciendo lentamente. Luego los ojos, nariz y finalmente la cabeza completa.

-No puedo flotar.- dijo el sombrerero. El gato sonrió.

-Tú no, pero yo sí. Puedo llevarte hasta arriba y allá puedes recuperar tu tamaño. El viaje es turbulento, ya sabes, hay tanto que esquivar, libros, camas, armarios, estantes, cuerdas, mesas y un sinfín… -

-¡No le des ideas!- exclamó la lirona arrojándole su taza al gato. La taza revolvió la imagen del felino como una nube de humo que se rearmó inmediatamente. El sombrerero acabó de cerrar bien su maleta tras guardar la tetera.

-La hora, ya es tarde.- dijo el conejo blanco. El sombrero lo miró especulativamente.

-Tú eres el único de nosotros que ha podido cruzar ese túnel. ¿Cómo lo haces?-

-Saltando.- repuso el conejo.

-Pues bien, me acompañarás para que me ayudes a dar con Alice.-

-Pero la reina… -

-Nada, me dijo que me llevara a quien quisiera.

-¡Que acaso a mí no me quieres! Sombrerero traidor, con todo lo que te he ayudado y defendido… -

La lirona se enfrascó en una pelea a solas, mientras el sombrerero, pequeño como estaba, se montó en el lomo del gato de Cheshire. El conejo blanco se puso a saltar de un armario a una cama y así, durante todo el ascenso. Abajo, la lirona y el conejo de mayo se lanzaban tazas y luego pedazos de tazas por la cabeza.

El viaje a la tierra de arriba fue en verdad un poco largo y el sombrerero se quedó dormido en el cuello de su amigo. Despertaba de pronto para tomar un poco de té y a veces alcanzaba a distinguir al conejo blanco saltando sobre las cosas que flotaban en el gran agujero… ¿o sería cueva? Las cuevas iban horizontales y los agujeros verticales, pero por los agujeros caen cosas y ellos ciertamente no iban cayendo, ¿o si? ¿Se podía caer hacia arriba?

Pensando en estas cosas, el gato le anunció que había llegado.

-Pero si todavía no estamos en la superficie.-

-Agárrate de esa raíz lo más fuerte que puedas y come del pastel de la reina para crecer. Arriba, en esa tierra extraña de Alice, la magia no funciona, asi que tienes que llegar crecido.-

El sombrerero no entendió, pero hizo caso. A su lado, el conejo blanco pasó saltando en el momento en que saboreó el pastel para crecer y de inmediato la magia hizo efecto.

¡No había previsto que con excepción del sombrero y la maleta, la magia no afectó su ropa!

Al ver el desastre del hombre colgando con sus partes apenas tapadas, el conejo blanco se devolvió molesto.

-Qué falta de pudor, y no trajo usted ni un poco de pastel para cubrir sus vergüenzas.-

Cubriéndose con la maleta mientras con la otra mano se sujetaba de la raíz, el sombrerero sonreía.

-Ciertamente no es algo en lo que pensé.-

El gato de Cheshire flotó hacia un armario y sacó ropa de caballero, dejándola a la salida del agujero.

-Eso tendrá que servir.-

-No entiendo a quien se le ocurre viajar sin llevar ropa en la maleta- repuso el conejo.

-Sólo a un sombrerero loco.- dijo el sombrerero.- Y ya es tiempo de continuar. Señores… -

-Hasta aquí llego yo.- dijo el gato de Cheshire, desapareciendo.- Buena suerte, Tarrant Hightopp, espero que regreses pronto.-

El Sombrerero trató de hacer una seña con la mano y casi se desbarrancó. No sería buena idea caer medio desnudo cerca de la lirona que lo dejaría como un queso lleno de agujeros picándolo con su miniespada. Y hablando de agujeros… ¿Se le puede llamar agujero a lo que está sobre la cabeza? ¿O será mejor llamarlo "abertura" u "obertura"?

No era fácil acabar de subir los metros que faltaban con una mano y tratando de cubrirse con la otra, pero de alguna manera Tarrant lo logró. El conejo blanco le hizo guardia mientras se vestía con la ropa del armario.

-¡Pero qué rayos es esta aberración de la moda!- gritó el sombrerero en medio del follaje que ocultaba la entrada al País de las Maravillas. El traje impecable de camisa blanca, corbata oscura y traje gris era más de lo que él podía soportar. Y los zapatos… esos al menos no estaban tan mal. -¿Y ahora?-

-Te llevaré a la casa de Alicia, pero apúrate, ¡que ya es tarde!-

Tras caminar por espacio de una hora por un camino solitario en medio de un verde prado y recibir la primera llovizna de la mañana (que el sombrerero capeó con un enorme quitasol que sólo Dios sabía cómo metió en la maleta) llegaron a la casa de la muchacha. Muy campante, Tarrant golpeó la puerta de la mansión.

La madre de Alice fue la primera en recibirlo y se lo quedó mirando desconcertada. ¿Quién era ese irlandés con el pelo rojo furioso en desorden y los ojos… Por Dios, esos ojos… y el sombrero que traía…

-Quisiera entrevistarme con la señorita Alice Kingsleigh.- dijo el hombre con un acento británico perfectamente ensayado durante unos cuantos minutos después de escuchar a la gente de la zona.

-Pero mi hija… -

-Dígale que Tarrant Hightopp la busca para darle una importante noticia.-

La madre de Alice miró con desconfianza al sobreactuado personaje. Tarrant, por su parte, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para comportarse normal, como le enseñó la reina blanca antes del viaje.

-Le traigo un importante recado de la reina.-

La madre de Alice casi se atragantó.

-¿La Reina?-

-Desde luego.- repuso Tarrant cerrando los ojos con solemnidad. Al abrirlos, la señora Kingsleigh ya no estaba.

Unos minutos después, el sombrerero escuchó pasos y murmullos acercándose. Empezó a sentirse nervioso ante este hecho y pudo ver que sus rodillas chocaban entre ellas al temblar. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Al principio del viaje la emoción predominante era la expectación ante la aventura, pero ahora la emoción era muy distinta. Los dientes le castañeaban… pero sólo vería a Alice. Estaba a segundos de hacerlo.

Carraspeó para dominarse y entonces apareció la preciosa chica delante de sus muy absolutamente verdes ojos.

Alice, a su vez, quedó muchosamente impresionada.

A la madre de Alice no le extrañó su actitud. Siempre había sido una muchacha extraña, aunque últimamente estaba ocupada en expandir los negocios de su padre y se le veía más seria y aterrizada, de la que finalmente estaba orgullosa aunque no se casara.

Resoplando, entendió que a su hija había que darle espacio asi que la dejó a solas con el desconocido.

Alice, que había estado conteniendo la respiración, la dejó ir y riendo al reconocer a su amigo bajo toda esa ropa y esos modales, corrió a abrazarlo.

-Sombrerero… no puedo creer que estés aquí.-

Tarrant soltó su maleta para ocuparse en abrazar a Alice.

-Yo tampoco. Era mentira que acá arriba son todos normales. ¡Están todos locos! ¿A quién se le ocurre poner caballos a las carretas?-

Alice estaba feliz, no quería soltar a su amigo. Había algo mágico y especial en abrazarlo, como si finalmente ella hubiera vuelto a casa, lo que no tenía sentido porque llevaba meses viviendo en la suya.

Pesadamente lo soltó. Pesadamente él la dejó ir.

-¿Te vienes a vivir aquí?- preguntó la joven.

-Claro que no.- dijo el sombrerero muy serio. ¿No se podía conversar abrazados en la tierra de arriba?-Pues le he dicho a la reina que hoy es tu no cumpleaños, por lo tanto, ella me ha enviado en una misión para dejarte un pastel, de cuya nueva receta quiere tu opinión. Estuvo muy atareada cocinándolo hace unas semanas.-

-¿Semanas? Pero me hará mal… -

-No no no, porque es un pastel especial de larga duración. ¡Tengo una idea! Vamos a tomar una taza de te y lo comemos. ¿Crees que tu madre quiera?-

Alice sonrió.

-Sólo hazme un favor y no le digas de qué está hecho.-

Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Alice se aferró al brazo del Sombrerero y lo guió por toda la casa hasta llegar al maravilloso jardín de atrás, donde estaba todo dispuesto para el desayuno. La neblina se había ido y el sol estaba esplendoroso. Incluso hacía buen clima.

-Por cierto, te queda bien el traje…-

En la terraza, la madre de Alice acababa su propio té.

-Tengo cita dentro de quince minutos con la costurera, Alice, debo volar.-

-¿Se puede hacer eso aquí? Allá sólo si se tienen un par de dodos azules y ya se ve que no son muy comunes. Antes se podía sobre el Jabberwocky pero era peligroso y Alice… -

Tuvo que callarse cuando Alice le pisó el pie. La madre se despidió cortésmente y corrió a su cita. La joven quiso servirle té a su amigo, pero este traía su propio juego dentro de la maleta, además del pastel, nadie entiende como, perfectamente armado.

-Feliz no cumpleaños, Alice.- dijo el Sombrerero mirándola fijo. ¿Era idea suya o estaba más bonita?

-Feliz no cumpleaños, Sombrerero.-

Tarrant esta vez fue el que sonrió.

-Hoy es mi Si cumpleaños.

-¿De verdad?... pero… -Alice no sabía qué decir y dijo algo muy común de las personas. -¿Qué te gustaría de regalo?

Lo mismo le había preguntado la Reina Blanca días atrás. Y él no se había atrevido a responder, de modo que ella adivinó.

"Tienes que llevarle esta tarta a Alice y no puedes regresar antes que ella te dé su opinión. ¿Entendiste? "

-¿Y me dirás qué quieres de regalo?-

El sombrerero no tuvo que pensar en qué quería, porque ya lo había logrado.

"Un día con Alice"

Entre las clases de protocolo humano que le dio la reina, estaba el entrenamiento para pensar una cosa y decir otra, a diferencia de lo que pasaba en el País de las Maravillas.

-Podemos dar un paseo.- respondió.

El mundo de arriba no era tan normal como le había contado. Las flores no hablaban y menos cantaban, los pájaros no atacaban a las persona y usaban unos palos graciosos para jugar criquet. Y los naipes… eran pequeños, no te atacaban y servían para divertirse. El mundo de arriba era sorprendente.

-¿Te tienes que ir tan pronto?- dijo Alice apenada cuando el sol comenzó a caer.- ¿No te puedes quedar más tiempo?-

-No tengo dónde.-

-Puede ser en mi casa.-

-Estoy loco. Tú mamá me echaría antes de la medianoche.-

Alice la había pasado muy bien. Verdaderamente bien ese día con el sombrerero.

-Pero puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras al Inframundo.-

Caminando, llegaron al lugar donde oculto tras el follaje, estaba la entrada al País de las Maravillas.

-Tú también puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras.- repuso la joven.- Y dile a la Reina que su pastel estaba muy delicioso.-

-Se lo diré.-

Se quedaron un momento mirándose en la penumbra, y el sombrerero estaba un poco nervioso.

-No fui sincero con lo de mi regalo de cumpleaños. No quería un paseo. Quiero otro de esos… hem… de esos para saludarse.-

Alice no entendió.

-Un… un… - el sombrerero hizo una mímica con sus brazos.

-Ya veo.- dijo la joven, y lo abrazó.- También sirven para las despedidas.-

-No me gustan las despedidas. Dejémoslo en un No saludo.-

-Está bien.- dijo Alice, sintiendo la mano del sombrerero sobre su cabello.- Cuídate por el camino, y no choques con los armarios, ¿está bien?-

-No hay problema. El gato me ayudará con eso.

Se sentían bien los abrazos. Sumamente bien. ¿Se podía inventar algo para tener esa sensación en su mundo?

Alice se estiró un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla al separarse.

-Vuelve pronto.-

El sombrerero también quiso despedirse de Alice besando su mejilla, pero apuntó mal y rozó sus labios. Sorprendido y nervioso, pidió una disculpa y en cuanto pudo, se zambulló en el agujero. Cuando llegó al fondo, se encontró a sus amigos esperándolo en un improvisado campamento. La lirona fue la primera que saltó, enfurecida al ver la facha que traía.

-¡Qué horrible traje! ¡Y por qué Jabberwockys traes la cara roja!-

Todo se volvió caos nuevamente, con gritos y cosas que volaban a las cabezas de los contendores. El sombrerero en cambio iba sumamente pensativo y así fue como llegó hasta donde la Reina Blanca lo esperaba.

-¿Y, te gustó tu regalo? ¿Fue un lindo día?-

-Todo salió bien.- dijo el sombrerero, mostrando a la reina su nueva creación como agradecimiento por el obsequio. Ella quedó encantada.

-Me gusta mucho, pero me temo que quieres pedir algo más, ¿verdad?-

Nervioso y tímido, el sombrerero se acercó a ella.

-Quisiera volver donde Alice.-

-Ya pasó tu cumpleaños.- repuso la reina.

-Pero… pero ¿Puedo ir a visitarla lo que dura mi No cumpleaños?

La Reina lo miró fijo descubriendo su rubor. Al final sonrió.

-Sólo si es lo que verdaderamente deseas.-

* * *

><p>Fin Un día Feliz<p>

Mayo 7, 2011

Notas de autora.

Espero que les haya gustado, vi la película hace unos días y bueno, amé al Sombrerero.

Besos a todas, y yo a seguir con mis historias de Kenshin.

Blankaoru.


End file.
